jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hellraptor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lycaraptor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 07:26, September 16, 2011 Hello Hello! Good to see you are contributing here. Great drawings, by the way. Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) As you are good at drawing, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour (you don't HAVE to do this, so don't say yes out of politeness). Over on the Multiverses Wiki, we're trying to rid the wiki of copywrited images, and replace them with ones we made ourselves. Problem is... we're not very good at drawing. I think some of the worst issues are that I've used deviant-art images without the author's permission :/ So maybe if you could take a look around (the specific discussion is on this blog), I thought you might be able to help? Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i have taken a look but the problem is that i work very much with Jp related art aswell as do school work so im kinda´busy, i dont wanna sound ignorant or so but thats the reason why i have to decline the offer. Never mind. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey how you doing? Hey I am Dr.Mollica I am an admin on this site and I know what your thinking, WHO ARE YOU? Well I am a very famous user on this wiki for making the stories called Isla Sorna Survival and I want you to be in an episode! Brandon Mollica 22:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thats very nice to hear :) DNN Newsland logo Hey, You've said that you're busy, but I'm gonna ask you anyhow. Is it possible for you to draw a new DNN Newsland logo sometime??? MismeretMonk 17:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :ok, sure but whats DNN ? ::Well, DNN Newsland is the name of the News section at the main page of Park Pedia and this fanon wiki. The name comes the news show from the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ::It has a logo of an angry T. rex head coming out of a red circle, with DNN Newsland beneigth it. Charles made this version of the logo: ::I don't know what DNN stands for. I think it's Dinosaur News Network, just like in the TV show Dinosaurs (a parody of CNN).MismeretMonk 09:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::i can give it a trie :) :::Well thanks anyway :) MismeretMonk 09:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Geez your are FAST :) :) Well, thank you :) MismeretMonk 07:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem :), Featured article Hey Hellraptor, which of you chaos effect hybrids would you like to be featured this month? MismeretMonk 21:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) hi, ohh what a hnour, can it be Therizinospinus :) Hi Hi. I'm Pikachu Mason. I really like the artwork you do, it's pretty fascinated through how you make it. I'm a big fan of Jurassic Park and Dinosaurs, they were always inspiring to me. I wish I knew how to make a story without easily giving away a simple ending, it's one of the reasons why I have so much trouble making them. \Sigh... some many people misunderstood. 19:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu Mason Comment I don't want to be a jerk or anything. I'm new to this wiki and I have to say this month's featured hybrid is an insult to tyrannosaurus. I'm a big T-rex fan and it gives me mixed, negative emotions to read that it's jaws are more powerfull than tyrannosaurus's. Question Hellraptor, I've recently made a page called Jurassic Park: The Return and I'd like you to see it. I need to know how many episodes I should make, can you please read it and it's first episode to see how many episodes I should make. If or when you do, could you tell me on it's talk page.